kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FinalRest
Newy section...once again O.O 10:15, June 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Ok i did this to DS...here goes, name one of my favourite ice cream flavours..}} 10:17, June 4, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Also for SB you were right........if you said World of Nothingness...sorry}} 10:25, June 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct...and either way i won't be able to get FM cos there are some other games i want to get...like Final Fantasy Type 0 etc...anywho A big horseylike heartless Prone to rodeo Maybe accompanied by an old fella What am i talking about?}} 10:29, June 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=and eh...as long as somebody is playing both i'm ok with it}} 10:41, June 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=I need to get a PS3, that's why i want Type 0 as i only got a PSP, and if i get PS3 i'm definitely getting FFXIII, FFXIII-2 and Versus!!!!......... *Computer low 5* ahhh anyways correct and now choose duo or wrong quotation?}} 23:10, June 4, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Ummm i've played FFX, FFX-2(Final chapter), played the first part of FFXIII from my friends house, FFVII-Dirge of Cereberus and Crisis Core and FFIV, V and VI on VBA ohh i have played a lot of FF :S}} 23:29, June 4, 2011 (UTC)|chat=FFX is a good game for first timers, but since i played the storyline about 10 times( twice as my cousins wanted to play) and you should buy it...maybe not FFX-2 though a bit too cliche. Also i forgot but i also got Dissidia and Dissidia 012}} 23:29, June 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Wrong quotation you know the deal...... 1.But, Master Ansem! I've been thinking... 2. That's right! See, that's the thing. In the Underworld, heroes are zeroes---comes with the territory. 3.Xehanort...Those thoughts are best forgotten.}} 23:40, June 4, 2011 (UTC)|madness=Hehehe...sorry but it would have to come some TIMEEEEE(evil smirk over LegendAqua's face)....A NOBODY OF CUBES, HUH CUBES LIKE IN ICY CUBESSSSSSSSSS CUBES OF ANNOYANCE AND THROUGH COMBO COMBOINATIONNNNNSSSSSSS EHHHHH EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OHHH A NOBODY EITHER WAY OR HEARTLESS OR THE IRON IMPRISIONER EITHER WAY A CUBEY FELLA OF DESTRUCTION(snaps out of it) gaa what am i talking about?}} 23:46, June 4, 2011 (UTC)|chat=really the only games i haven't played are III and IX and really XIII(NO PS3 rrrrr)nice surprised talk bubble though!!!! }} 23:49, June 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Hint:Sorry had to be done(couldn't think which puzzle to do and madness was the only option... :( ) It's either Icy cube or Sorcerer, whichever one has the most info in the riddle is the one. }} 07:06, June 5, 2011 (UTC)|ashe=It would have to be a tie between XII and X, however i have finished FFXII more than FFX(about 20 times more :S)......anyways i was just wondering hehehe another talk bubble sprite?}} 07:09, June 5, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Incorrect on the MADNESS it was Sorcerer, as it had more detail on him than Icy Cube, rather than just Cube itself, also x marks the spot was Saix(his forehead), anywho.... A laid back person Run away!!! Silencing a traitor huh? Who am i talking about? }} 11:01, June 5, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Yep yep, umm i want a maroon background, half of Kurt Zisa's Body(with shotels)....hehehe it'll be my Incorrect PA talk bubble, but i'm open for suggestions on what it could be?}} 11:03, June 5, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Hint:Water!!!!!}} 11:13, June 5, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=correct, now list me 9 ~ 10 ice cream ingredients }} 11:18, June 5, 2011 (UTC)|halloween=If that's the best you can do..then Yahh its good and i think i might give Kurtis' bubble as my hint bubble.....any suggestions on my incorrect talk sprite?}} 11:32, June 5, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Hmmm first i'm thinking Riku then hmmmm ahhh think about it later, anyways with your help with the hinty hint talk sprite your Staff stats has increased to Talk Bubble Virtuoso(same goes for DS) for helping me make these talk bubbles for PA THANK YOU!!!!..also correct...and now choose....duo or Xanagram plain?}} 11:50, June 5, 2011 (UTC)|duo=Ok duo it is..remember no hints(ironic as we just made one eh?)..ok here goes A man of 2 hearts A darkness overwhelming Xeh-Ans-nort-em-Ter Who am i talking about? }} 11:50, June 5, 2011 (UTC)|hint=Have a lookie at it?....also i think i got the incorrect one.... Prison Keeper(half body) with 2 Rainfells in a cross over the background ...with a blue background}} 00:27, June 6, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now translate this...サイクス also i changed the incorrect sprite lookie above...}} . 00:40, June 6, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correcto....nowy hmmmmmmmm choose...Picture or Listing}} 00:47, June 6, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Yah on FFX and carry on with the new one i gave...i'll use the Xemnas sprite for something else though......}} 00:57, June 6, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Ok here's the picture.... what does Zack say in this picture?}} 01:01, June 6, 2011 (UTC)|shock=Yep that is good...ok my computer is glitchin up again, we'll talk later...}} 07:30, June 6, 2011 (UTC)|sad=OK so DS was suppose to pass on my message so i might as well say it now.....I'm starting my hiatus now...thank you for helping with PA and my walkthrough and i'll be back by the 18th...Thanks!!!}} Tutorials Have I thanked you for the work you've been doing on my walkthrough? oh and I beat the Iron Imprisoner XD XD XD 07:28, June 6, 2011 (UTC) well as soon as maggosh gets a reply from central everythings gonna have to be moved into user space then back into walkthrough space or else it won't exist... I should probably get with now while I'm thinking about it... 07:38, June 6, 2011 (UTC) no its not up yet :( but I'm gonna find out tomorrow 08:25, June 11, 2011 (UTC) well it will be walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts/FinalRest and when the time comes I'll definetly tell you 09:47, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey There Re:How's it Going 05:43, June 8, 2011 (UTC)|happy2=Absolutely great! I've really got the hang of it now!}} Re:Trouble?? Lanes Between